


Кукольный

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Jasherk



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Electrotherapy, IT'S VERY SAD, M/M, Steve and Bucky are both, The Asset - Freeform, but yet, hydra!steve, idk man, men out of time, mind wipe, mind-scrambling, nothing is really detailed (like torture and stuff), re-programming, the Avengers try to help, they live and live and live, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: «Когда от всего здания остался лишь пепел, Ассет вернулся и нашел Кукольного напряженно застывшим среди мерцающих углей. Тот поднял голову, когда ботинки Ассет захрустели по тлеющим головешкам, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.– Твое задание? – спросил он.»Или как Стив Роджерс возродился второй раз, и он и Баки Барнс состарились вместе.





	Кукольный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and the fire grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893769) by [nightmaresinwintah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaresinwintah/pseuds/nightmaresinwintah). 



> Зимний Стив, создание Оружия Гидры (ничего детального, вроде пыток и тому подобного), программирование электрошоком, Мстители пытаются помочь, но Стив и Баки оба не в своем времени, и все же они пытаются жить и живут, ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ГРУСТНО.
> 
>  _От переводчика._ Переводчик решил провести эксперимент и оставить в тексте «Ассет» для обозначения Зимнего Солдата, т.к. с его точки зрения, ни один из существующих вариантов перевода: Актив, Агент, Имущество, Оружие, Орудие – не передают всей степени опредмечивания Зимнего Солдата в Гидре.  
>  И еще. В оригинале фанфик называется «И пламя крепнет». По собственному произволу я решил поменять название, и теперь эта вещь называется «Кукольный».

Глава 1

– Где он?

Сквозь прутья решетки невозможно было что-либо разобрать: тьма окружала его, затапливала с головой, ослепляла, заполняла горло. Это было знакомо. Он ощущал прутья спиной: холодные и равнодушные. Он не поднимался с пола уже три дня, не закрывал ничего не видящих глаз.

– Отвечай на вопрос.

Чьи-то шаги прошуршали совсем рядом с ним. Он мог чуять их страх, этот пьянящий аромат клубился в воздухе перед его лицом. Он позволил себе шевельнуть ноздрями, втягивая запах, и улыбка медленно расплылась по его лицу. Поднял голову, посмотрел невидящим взглядом на того, кто стоял перед ним. Они – кем бы они ни были – не забрали его металлическую руку, и он царапнул ее пальцами по бетонному полу.

– Нам известно, что ты знаешь, где он. Это ты захватил его.

Он не ответил. О, он знал, о ком они его спрашивают, знал почему. Но это же было просто... смешно. Постепенно они раздражались все больше, приходили в отчаянье. Они боялись его, держась осторожно и внимательно. Те, кто допрашивал его, сменялись один за другим, пробуя разные методы. Они до сих пор еще не начали пытать его, хотя, возможно, им просто было известно, что он не сломается под пытками. Его пытали годами: не осталось ничего, чего бы еще не делали с ним прежде.

– Тебя отпустят, если ты скажешь нам.

Раньше они не пробовали торговаться с ним . Но у него не было ни капли сомнений, что они лгали. Он – Ассет. Он – Зимний Солдат. Он в крови с головы до ног. Они захотят расквитаться с ним. Единственная причина, почему ему сохранили жизнь, – ему известно, где ОН. Их Капитан Америка. Его последняя миссия. «Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал это еще раз». Шаги переместились ближе к нему.

– Он жив?

Он повернул голову в том направлении, где теперь стоял допрашивающий его агент. Он ждал этого вопроса. Медленно он поднялся и прошел туда, откуда доносился голос, остановившись прямо напротив агента. Ему было слышно, как кровь у того побежала быстрее, стук сердца оглушительно зазвучал в тесной комнате. Зловоние страха заполнило мозг так сильно, что закружилась голова. Человек поспешно отступил.

В тишине было слышно эхо его движения.

И наконец, голосом, хриплым от долгого молчания, он послушно отчитался:

– Капитан Америка мертв.

Тот, кто вел допрос, ушел с колотящимся сердцем и разрывающей душу болью, волнами сочащейся из него.

– Зато другой жив, – закончил он, а потом широко улыбнулся и прижался лбом к решетке: – Он скоро придет сюда.

* * *

И он пришел. Кукольный скользнул сквозь темноту, как будто был ее порождением, – та укрывала его, словно туман. Ассет поднял голову от решетки и всмотрелся прямо перед собой, хотя и не видел ничего, кроме тьмы. Но он слышал, как тот идет, чувствовал опасность подобно шипам, впившимся в желудок. Вспыхнули красные сигнальные огни тревоги, озаряя помещение короткими проблесками кровавого света.

Другой остановился по ту сторону решетки и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться щеки его со странной нежностью, которой в нем не должно было остаться. Как только Ассет подался навстречу прикосновению, тот убрал руку и исчез. Дверь клетки распахнулась, и Ассет смог сбежать.

Когда от всего здания остался лишь пепел, Ассет нашел Кукольного напряженно застывшим среди мерцающих углей. Тот поднял голову, когда Ассет захрустел ботинками по тлеющим головешкам, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

– Твое задание? – спросил он.

Ассет склонил голову к плечу.

– Нет никакого задания. Ассет подлежит ликвидации любыми возможными способами, – у него пока что не было шанса это сделать. – С этим закончили. В чем твое задание?

Кукольный нахмурился:

– Ассет должен быть освобожден для того, чтобы он мог быть уничтожен. Я освободил... тебя.

– Тебе следует прибыть к точке эвакуации и отчитаться? – спросил Ассет.

Кукольный выглядел так, будто мечтал сорваться с места, но оставался неподвижен. Он еще совсем новый – Ассет знал, что он был переделан только три дня назад. Саму процедуру усовершенствовали, поэтому его и отправили в первую миссию по извлечению. Ассет устарел, за ним насчитывалось множество промашек. Гидра столько лет внушала ему эту мысль. Капитан Америка оказался идеальной заменой, так что был создан Кукольный. И все же... Неужели Гидра просчиталась? Неужели они поспешили с ним?

– Мне не уточнили, – Кукольный выглядел потерянным.

Ассет осмотрел царящий вокруг них хаос. Он знал, что ждет Кукольного, когда тот вернется в Гидру. Если ему не оставили четких указаний, как действовать после завершения миссии, значит, Гидра не годилась для того, чтобы командовать им. Ассет тоже больше им не подчинялся. Он сосредоточил свое внимание на Кукольном.

– Пошли. Мы должны исчезнуть.

Кукольный двигался, будто тень, и они оба растворились в дыму.

* * *

В Гидре царила паника. После того, как и Ассет, и Кукольный исчезли, последние головы были отсечены. Оставшиеся Мстители объединились и сорвали проект «Озарение». Ассет наблюдал все это по телевизору.

Они с Кукольным нашли себе убежище, чтобы перевести дух. Кукольный начал сбоить, но было не к кому отвести его, чтобы исправить. Гидра рухнула. Кукольный много спал, бормоча во сне и ворочаясь. Он не сказал ни одного предложения за четыре дня. Ассет беспокоился, но не хотел, чтобы это было заметно.

Он и сам спал неважно. Во-первых, потому что просто не был знаком с такой практикой. Во-вторых, потому что он видел сны. К нему приходили образы, красные, как адское пламя, и синие, как накрывающая с головой пучина. У него появились воспоминания о жизни, той, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал. Там, в его воспоминаниях всюду был Кукольный.

Стив.

Он не сказал об этом Кукольному – тот и так не понимал, что происходит. Ассет даже подумал, что, похоже, Гидра вовсе не усовершенствовала процедуру. С Кукольным было что-то не в порядке. В тот момент, когда Ассет смотрел новости в квартире, где они укрылись передохнуть, Кукольный сидел на матрасе в углу, обняв себя руками и глядя куда-то в пустоту. Ассет решил бы, что тот выглядит по-детски, если бы не знал, насколько Кукольный опасен.

– Кукольный, – позвал Ассет.

Глаза Кукольного моргнули, немного прояснившись, когда он вернулся к действительности.

– Ассет?

– Мы достаточно отдохнули, – сообщил тот. И это правда. Теперь им нужна была… помощь.

– Задание?

Ассет кивнул, и Кукольный поднялся на ноги, готовый действовать немедленно. Натренированным глазом Ассет заметил короткие судороги, передергивающие тело Кукольного. Пора было идти. Он забрал их скудные пожитки, целиком вмещавшиеся в один рюкзак, и вышел первым. Кукольный последовал за ним с неуверенным, потерянным выражением, застывшим на дне его глаз.

* * *

Ассет привел его на базу Мстителей. Кукольный же был Капитаном Америкой. Он дружил с остальными Мстителями. Мстители не знали, что теперь Капитан Америка – Кукольный. Ассет должен был воспользоваться этим преимуществом. Он активировал сигнализацию на базе и поманил Кукольного к себе, жестом показав ему быть настороже. Тот смотрел вокруг, прищурившись и наклонив плечи вперед. Он был по-прежнему одет в тактическую форму, в которой Гидра отправила его на задание – черный кевлар с восьмиконечной алой звездой на груди.

Мстители пришли. Они были тяжело вооружены, и Ассет понял, что удивлен, когда заметил, что целятся в них обоих. Черная Вдова – маленькая шпионка – заговорила по-русски, обращаясь к нему.

– Что они с ним сделали? – спросила она.

Ассет посмотрел на Кукольного, потом повернулся обратно к Вдове.

– Перепрограммировали его. Успешно.

Вдова не показала, что она почувствовала после этих слов, только повернулась к остальным Мстителям и повторила его ответ на английском.

– Зачем вы здесь? – спросили его.

– Ему нужна помощь. Он запутался. Гидра не годится ему в кураторы.

Теперь Мстители, кажется, заволновались, и Ассет выступил вперед, закрывая собой Кукольного, и прищурил глаза.

Ничего не случилось.Их с Кукольным проводили внутрь базы, и Ассет не удивился, когда их разместили в камере, предназначенной для содержания существ явно более могучих, чем они. Ассет устроился в углу и следил взглядом, как Кукольный подошел к нему и сел рядом. Он закрыл глаза, явно веря, что Ассет будет нести караул за них двоих. Ассет сделал вид, что так и задумывалось, и этим и занялся.

* * *

У него было имя – Кукольный. Он не знал, что это значит, только знал, что он не всегда был Кукольным. И все же он помнил только это. После того, как он завершил задание – Ассет освобожден, а строение, где того держали, уничтожено – он пребывал в растерянности. Никто не приказал ему, что делать дальше.

А еще у него был Ассет. Он сиял будто бриллиант в грязи, его металлическая рука сверкала, освещая им путь. Кукольный не мог без хендлеров, и теперь Ассет стал его хендлером. Хотя он и не понимал. Куда они пришли? Он недоумевал – кто все эти люди? Они смотрели на него так, будто знали его. Они его знали? Видели, как он работает?

Он и Ассет сидели в клетке? В камере? Он был озадачен.

Ему было необходимо… электричество, молнии у него в мозгу, разрывающие на части его, самую его суть – они необходимы ему. Он неисправен. Он задумывался не таким, как сейчас. Дрожащий, дерганый, неуверенный в себе.

Ассет помогал ему. Он стал якорем, удерживающим те остатки рассудка, которые еще сохранились у Кукольного. Они же еще остались? Они у него вообще были? Кукольный так запутался. Он свернулся калачиком у того под боком: Ассет положил на него ладонь, и это прикосновение успокаивало.

Ассет помогал ему.

Кукольный был неисправен, он проваливался в небытие и снова выныривал в реальность. Его разум был…

Разум? Его разум был…

Его затрясло, глаза распахнулись. Две руки держали его: одна холодная, одна теплая. Ассет смотрел на него сверху, нахмурив брови, и глаза его были темными и такими… знакомыми?

Его разум…

Ему показалось, что голову сейчас разорвет. Ассет что-то говорил. Кукольный должен был… Ему необходимо было… Он пытался слушать.

– Куко…

Мигающие красные огни – и так много дыма, и крови, и пепла, и крики… крикикрикикриќикриќиҡриӄи ̪͙̫̳̱ͅ– он был сделан не для этого – сделан для чего? Сделан повторно – в первый раз – был еще один раз?

– Кукольный.

Он ничего не видел, но было ли так же, когда они вынули его мозг и поджарили, чтобы он забыл, кто он? А кто он был? Кто же он был? Ктo̧̩̻̰͇ ̯̥̪̘̙-̠

– Послушай…

Кто же он был? Это не было…

– Сти…

Ӄуӄольныййй

͖͎̲͕̣̯– Что с тобой?

Сϯϰᴃ?̭"̥̰̞

̙Ҡϯṑ этṍ ͍͓͕̖-̞̰̱-̺-̣̪͈-̸̦̼͚?

Чернота. Стив?

* * *

Ассет был на страже. Ему было непривычно спокойно с прижавшимся к его боку Кукольным, то ли задремавшим, то ли забывшимся. А потом уже совсем не было спокойно. Кукольный начал дергаться, потом корчиться, голова его запрокинулась назад, а рот открылся для душераздирающего крика. Настолько животного и переполненного болью, что Ассет чуть не оглох от звона в ушах.

Он пытался говорить с Кукольным, попробовал звать его, а потом даже звать по имени, которое нашел на задворках своей памяти совсем недавно. Услышав его, Кукольный вдруг обмяк и затих. Явились Мстители, снова при оружии, совершенно не готовые к тому, что увидели на записях и обнаружили на месте.

Кукольного забрали – забрали прямо из рук, – но никто не стал возражать, когда Ассет решил сопровождать его.

И теперь он стоял, наблюдая, как тот, которого называли Железным Человеком, делал сканы мозга Кукольного, и изображения появлялись на экране. Ассет не знал, как они должны были выглядеть, если бы все было в порядке, но судя по реакции остальных, ситуация не внушала надежды.

И Кукольный все не приходил в себя.

Ассет почувствовал себя неуютно внутри собственной кожи при виде его неподвижного тела и бледного лица.

– …Барнс! – говорил Железный Человек, вероятнее всего, обращаясь к нему. Ассет повернулся и сосредоточился на нем, прищурив глаза. Его озадачило имя, которым назвал его Железный Человек. – Мне нужно знать точно, что они делали с ним, – потребовал Железный Человек.

Ассет привычно растянул губы в оскале, шагнул ближе к Кукольному.

– Стандартное обнуление. Его разум был силен, потребовалось три сеанса. После этого было проведено базовое программирование, а затем начата основная процедура, – отчитался он, вспоминая то, что слышал сам.

– Что произошло во время процедуры? – лицо Железного Человека побледнело. Возможно, он тоже был не совсем здоров.

– Разум очищен, введены кодовые слова, перепрограммирован. С ним это делалось второпях. Получились провалы. Он не соответствует стандартам. Ему необходимо улучшение.

Железный Человек оперся о кровать, на которой лежал Кукольный.

– Боже. С тобой они тоже это делали? – спросил он. Его голос прозвучал странно хрипло.

– Да. Ты починишь Кукольного? – спросил он, теряя терпение. Неизвестно было, что творилось в мозгах Кукольного в данный момент.

– Что? Какого кукольного?

Железный Человек явно не владел последними данными. Не был должным образом информирован. Ассет едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, и вместо этого указал пальцем на Кукольного, чтобы поторопить Железного Человека. Помещение, в котором они находились, явно предназначалось для медицинских целей, и Ассет начинал нервничать из-за этого.

– Мне необходимо внимательнее изучить, что они сделали с ним. Оставайся здесь, мне нужна информация. ПЯТНИЦА, позови, пожалуйста, сюда Брюса.

Так оно началось. Ассет приготовился к продолжительному ожиданию, неотрывно глядя на лицо Кукольного.

* * *

Он не мог-̸̘̳̲͔̰̫-̫̣̟̼̤͞͡ͅ-̡̛̼͖̰̥̞͢-͉̕ͅ-̸̨̡̣̞̟͈̥̠͔͉͓͇̣̲ͅ

Убежать?̵̨̻̼

̨̞͉

͕̗̯͖̰Ṏн был.̘̻͎͟ ̶̤̜̘̰Пленниҝӫм. В свӫɇм сǿбственнӫм рǻзȳмḛ..̹͡ ̵̷҉̢̩̝̙͎̯̘̰͜

₭тo̷͚̱͚ поӎṏжḛт ɇмȳ?̵̨̻̼

̵͕̟Пṏӎøғӣтḛ. Пṏӎøғӣтḛ. Пṏӎøғӣтḛ. Пṏӎøғӣтḛ! ₭рикикриќикриќиҡриӄи

̸̖͖͝

Он падал? Нет, он замерзал.

Ỡни хǿтḛли заморозить его снова.

ᾞÆŦ!.̵̬͇͕̯̜̩̕͠͡͠

̡͢͏͚͉͇̪ͅ ᾞЕŦ

̸̵̴̡̹̟̼̮̻̣̱̤͚͔̞̘

НЕТ

* * *

– Они полностью выскребли ему мозги. Я не могу… – Железный Человек выбежал из комнаты, оставив человека, которого назвал Брюсом, и Ассет стоять возле неподвижного тела Кукольного.

Брюс беспомощно посмотрел ему вслед, и Ассет снова угрожающе оскалил зубы:

– Он останется таким навсегда, если мы не поспешим. Я уже видел подобное, – сообщил Ассет Брюсу.

Брюс испуганно повернулся к нему.

– Ты знаешь, как это исправить? – похоже, Брюс не очень-то рвался общаться с ним. Ассет понимал Брюса.

– Нет. Остальные все умерли.

Брюс слегка позеленел лицом, а потом тоже поспешил покинуть комнату. Ассет вздохнул и привалился к кровати, на которой лежал Кукольный. Он смотрел на лицо Кукольного, чувствуя, как внутри него поднимается нечто, похожее на панику. Это было плохо. Кукольный должен был жить, хотя Ассет и не был уверен почему.

– Просыпайся, эй, заморыш, – пробормотал он, протянув руку из плоти и крови и коснувшись щеки Кукольного с нежностью, которой не ожидал от самого себя.

Но тот не проснулся.

* * *

Проходили дни. Иногда заходил Железный Человек, реже – другие Мстители. Никто не требовал, чтобы Ассет покинул помещение или сделал что-то еще кроме того, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. Он не понимал сложившейся ситуации, но был благодарен. Он не спал, но позволял себе забыться, чтобы дать отдых мозгу. Он должен был охранять Кукольного. Тот доверял ему.

Воспоминания по-прежнему возвращались к нему в устрашающих количествах. Он не говорил об этом. Хотя он понял, почему Железный Человек назвал его «Барнс».

Но ничто не имело значения, кроме Кукольного.

* * *

Проходили недели. У Кукольного вздрагивали веки. Ассет несколько раз терял сознание. Зато ему начали приносить еду. Кукольному поставили капельницу.

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон – по его просьбе Ассет называл его Сокол – разговаривал с ним. Сэм Уилсон очень горевал. Ассет слушал Сэма Уилсона, не отводя взгляда, будто прилипшего к лицу Кукольного – лицу Стива. Стив. Сэм Уилсон рассказывал ему о том, кто такой Капитан Америка/Стив/Кукольный и кем он был. Вероятно, он был таким же, как Ассет. Ассет когда-то тоже был Баки Барнсом.

Сэм Уилсон рассказывал истории, которые Стив, очевидно, рассказывал ему. Сэм Уилсон был настоящим подарком человечеству. Ассет решил, что ему нравится Сэм Уилсон, он ни разу не испытывал желания прибить его, в отличие от Железного Человека. Если верить Сэму Уилсону, Ассет не был виноват в том, что он делал раньше – «Я больше этим не занимаюсь». Очевидно, ему тоже промыли мозги.

Хм. Надо же, чего только о себе не узнаешь.

Ассет оставался безразличен. Кровь, стекающая с его души, не вызывала у него дискомфорта… или вины. Он был рожден во тьме так же, как Кукольный. Их сделали из одного материала – возможно, дважды, если верить словам Сэма Уилсона.

По ночам Ассет и Кукольный оставались в комнате совсем одни. И иногда Ассет говорил с Кукольным приглушенным голосом. Ему нравилось пересказывать Кукольному то, что Сэм Уилсон рассказывал ему, и то, что ему удавалось вспомнить самостоятельно. Он надеялся, что Кукольный слышит его. Он надеялся, что Кукольный скоро очнется. Он надеялся, что Кукольный очнется.

Тем вечером Ассет попросил – ему было разрешено просить, очевидно, – чтобы весь свет в комнате выключили. И они с Кукольным оказались полностью затопленными темнотой.

Тихо он взмолился к Кукольному – к Стиву – чтобы тот очнулся.

– Пожалуйста.

* * *

сṑṓṏṑ₭₥ᾝᾝᾙᾞᾘᾊᾉᾉᾀἪỠỖỖṎḁḁḛᶐᶏᶏӫӫӥӥӣҹҹӎӎӆҳҭҫҝҋҏғҕѯўљѝѯѢϼ̺ɝɇȳǿǻŷąø¢  
̵̷̢̥̦̫̝̳̲̦̪̘̠̕  
̸̵̴̡̹̟̼̮̻̣̱̤͚͔̞̘  
Пожалуйста, очнись ̞̰̳͇̟͇͔̳̭̱̰͕͈̝͓͍̝̩͝

Стив̧̥͚̣̫ ̫̮̗͉̱̟̭.̶͓̞̱̬̬̞̮̩̮̬͉͓̤̪̣̘̺̰͜͜͠ ̢̧̱̘̲̖̘̺̱̤͎̘̬̰̰̙

̴̲͎͕̹̭̫̬͇̺͢͟

Стив, очнись.̶̛̱̬͚̙̪̳ ҉̷͎̪̲̘̠̱̞ ̩̲̠̩̭̰̲̼̹͇̬̯̹̜̕ͅ

Вернись ко мне.̛̙̗̭ ͕̫̜̭̪͙̙

͈̘̯̤

Стив. Кукольный ̶̠̥̭̫͚͙̯͡͡-̯̹͈̠͔-̵̼̳̭-̨̘̣̫̜̰-̡̘̱̙̖̟̝̖̠͝-̨̺̺͢-̵͉͚͔̼̮̹͚̗

Стив? ̳

Пожалуйста, очнись.̳̱̗͈̖

͓̪͡

Пожалуйста.̶̯͉̬͕̗ ̼͔͚

Ну пожалуйста, просыпайся.͎͚ ̣̪̙͕͖ͅ ̰͔

Пожалуйста, пусть с тобой все будет в порядке.̹̘̼̹̺̘ͅ

Пожалуйста.

Стив?

* * *

Кукольный – Стив – Стив открыл глаза тем же утром. Ассет, все еще погруженный в темноту, оборвал свои мольбы, глядя, как Стив медленно моргнул. Стив открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но нахмурился и повернулся к нему:

– Ассет?

Ассет едва не рухнул от облегчения.

– Стив!

Растерянность плескалась в голубых глазах, и Ассет протянул руку и убрал волосы с лица Стива. И как ему показали в самом начале, нажал специальную кнопку под кроватью Стива, чтобы сообщить Мстителям, что тот очнулся. Свет включился, и Стив удивленно заморгал.

– Я… завис, – прошептал он.

Ассет кивнул, заглядывая Стиву в глаза.

– Мы не были уверены, что ты проснешься. Что случилось?

– Я… – Стив нахмурился с озадаченным видом, взгляд его снова уперся в никуда. – Ты… ты звал меня. Я… завис, меня засосало… Там было совсем темно, – его сердце стучало быстрее и быстрее, и Ассет придвинулся ближе, успокаивая его.

– Все в порядке. Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы ты больше не попал туда, – пообещал он.

Стив кивнул, снова переводя взгляд на Ассет. Он абсолютно доверял ему. Тут вошел Железный Человек, и Ассет отстранился, подпуская его к Стиву и позволяя осмотреть того. Стив выглядел сбитым с толку и растерянным и по-прежнему не узнавал своих друзей. Но Ассет был ему знаком, и от этого в груди становилось тепло.

* * *

Проходили дни. По решению Железного Человека, Ассет и Стив стали жить в другой, более удобной комнате. Физически Стив был здоров и не проявлял никаких признаков того, что может снова впасть в кому. Его окружала аура опасности. Он легко терялся и почти ничего не мог вспомнить. Но когда Ассет руководил им, он слушался, потому что знал его, хотя дальше этого дела не шли.

Железный Человек – Тони – однажды зашел и хлопнул его по спине, болтая о чем-то, что его явно возбуждало, и Стив рванул от него быстрее, чем рассерженная кошка. Даже Ассет не сразу сумел найти его, хотя в конце концов он все же отыскал его среди недостроенных помещений на одном из этажей, где Стив раскачивался взад-вперед, сидя на полу и обхватив руками колени. Потребовалось еще полдня, чтобы убедить Стива выйти к ужину. С тех пор Тони очень старался следить за собой.

Так что с психологической стороны у Стива все было совсем не так здорово. Брюс упоминал, что его мозг излечит сам себя – как это, очевидно, испытал на себе Ассет, – но признаков того, что Стиву становится лучше, не было. Ассет все равно надеялся.

Иногда Стив исчезал. Он теперь стал таким же тихим, как Ассет, и так же хорошо запрограммированным. С учетом его прежней подготовки и опыта, Стив обладал всем потенциалом для того, чтобы стать убийцей, обладающим умениями, способными затмить даже те, которыми был наделен Ассет. Но Ассет всегда знал, где искать его, когда тот ускользал из своей комнаты, будто его никогда там не было.

В первый раз, когда это случилось, Мстители запаниковали, но Ассет нашел его в гимнастическом зале, атакующим роботы-манекены с яростью, какой Ассет никогда в нем не видел – ни в одной из трех его вариаций. Стив прорывался сквозь их ряды так, будто они были для него пустым местом, а когда упражнение закончилось, замер среди искореженного дымящегося металла, растопырив пальцы, словно ожидая, что с них будет капать кровь. 

У него даже дыхание не сбилось.

Он повернулся и направился к нему, и темнота клубилась во взгляде Кукольного. Но когда подошел совсем близко, просто упал ему на руки без сил.

Теперь Ассет сидел за общим столом со Мстителями – ему сказали, что они одна семья, и пригласили их со Стивом присоединиться. Это удивило его, но он все же занял место за их столом. И ел еду, которую ему дали. И помогал убирать со стола после, мыл и вытирал посуду вместе со Стивом. Тот делал это совершенно механически. (Тело само помнило то, чего не помнил разум).

Стив сидел рядом с ним и уже даже сам брал себе еду. Сначала он этого не делал, просто ждал, глядя в пустоту. Когда еду клали на тарелку и ставили перед ним, он даже не шевелился. Требовалось, чтобы Ассет приказал ему есть, только тогда он начинал ковырять пищу, хмурясь так, будто сомневался в ее съедобности.

Теперь же он сам накладывал себе еду, но все равно после этого сидел и ждал, пока Ассет не разрешит начать есть. Мстители наблюдали за ними, хотя и притворялись, будто этого не делают. Ассет не возражал. Никто раньше не считал, что он имеет право на уединение (или это не всегда было так?) – так что он не видел в этом ничего необычного.

После ужина они со Стивом уходили в свою общую комнату.

Обычно они дежурили по очереди, хотя особой нужды в этом не было. Просто в силу привычки. Это стало их ритуалом. Помогало ощущать себя в безопасности, а именно это было очень важно для них. Тем вечером была очередь Стива, но вместо этого он пошел в уборную и не выходил два часа. Ассет мерил комнату шагами, даже решил, что наверняка успел протоптать на ковре дорожку. Из туалета не доносилось ни звука.

Когда прошло ровно два часа, Ассет постучал в дверь. Она не запиралась, но нужно было уважать чужое личное пространство. Сэм Уилсон так говорил. Стив не ответил. Ассет снова постучал и, когда никто не отозвался, повернул ручку и вошел.

Он увидел только открытое окно, Стива не было.

Ассет запаниковал.

Он задержался на минуту, облачаясь в тактический костюм, а потом выпрыгнул из окна и начал искать следы. И все же Стив оказался хорош: он не оставил никаких подсказок, куда пошел. Но Ассет все же был Зимним Солдатом, и он заработал свою репутацию не на пустом месте. Он закрыл глаза и замер на миг, вспоминая необходимую программу и пройденные тренировки.

ИЩЕЙКА.

Он открыл глаза и принюхался, ловя запах Стива. А потом начал охоту.

На поверхности Стив пах углем и кровью, а в глубине ощущался привкус металла и мускуса. Тьма клубилась вдоль пути, которым он прошел. Ассет преследовал его, тяжелые ботинки бесшумно ступали по земле. Он растворялся в зелени, запах Стива почти полностью исчез во влажном воздухе леса. Но это было не важно. Ассет мог видеть примятую траву и сломанные веточки, отмечавшие путь Стива.

Может, Ассет нашел его на просеке, обнаженного до пояса, склонившегося над мертвым оленем..

Стив был переполнен тьмой, и Ассет обругал себя за то, что не заметил, как она разрослась.

– Стив, – позвал он.

– Ассет, – прорычал Стив в ответ.

Ассет встал на колени рядом с ним, оглядел убитого зверя. У того были внушительные рога и могучее тело. Стив сломал ему шею, почти что оторвал голову, и лужа крови расползалась под тушей. Та же кровь была на руках Стива, на его груди и лице. Стив сидел, склонив голову, опустив плечи. Его трясло. Слезы бежали по его щекам, смешиваясь с кровью.

Ассет почувствовал боль в груди.

– Почему ты не сказал мне?

Стив вздрогнул и зажмурился.

– Они не… Я должен быть кем-то совсем другим. Хорошим? На записях… я был… – он медленно, с трудом втянул воздух. – Я был хорошим. А теперь я кровоточу мраком. Ты же видел. Ассет… Баки… – Стив повалился вперед, но Ассет успел подхватить его.

– Все в порядке. Помнишь, о чем говорил Сэм Уилсон? Нормально выпустить это наружу. Это хорошо, что ты пришел сюда, чтобы сделать это, – Ассет замурлыкал, прижав живую ладонь к шее Стива сзади. Того это успокаивало, это был проверенный факт.

Стива все еще трясло. Ассет же привык к холоду.

– Они хотят, чтобы я… чтобы мы снова стали теми, кем были. Но что, если мы никогда не сможем? Я не Стив. Я Кукольный в пустом теле. Это тело мое, но оно было его. Они не видят меня. Видят только того, кем я был.

Ассет закрыл глаза, не в силах сказать ни слова. Он не знал, что здесь можно было сказать. Он никогда не был особенно хорош в речах, он это знал. Как Ассет точно не был. Когда он был Баки Барнсом, то умел заговорить собеседника, всегда знал, когда и что нужно сказать. Ассет был обречен на молчание.

– Мне здесь не нравится, – прошептал Стив.

Ассет зарылся лицом в сгиб его шеи.

– Мы же можем уйти? – попросил Стив.

– Здесь мы в безопасности, – прошептал Ассет. Стив промолчал. Ассет сжал зубы, борясь с собой, а потом резко открыл глаза. И уперся взглядом в стеклянные глаза убитого оленя. Ассет вздохнул и отстранился. – У тебя есть что-то, что ты хотел бы забрать с собой?

Стив отрицательно покачал головой.

Ассет встал и протянул ему руку. Стив схватил ее без колебаний, и они исчезли.

 

**Часть вторая.**

Дни проходили.

Недели проходили.

Месяцы проходили.

Они путешествовали. Безо всякой цели. Без необходимости куда-то добраться. Временами Стива терзало беспокойство, и ему необходимо было выпустить тьму из себя. Они спарринговали где-нибудь глубоко в лесах, чтобы никто не слышал, как Стив кричит, когда его накрывает. Ассет – Баки – в свою очередь, становился чересчур застывшим и молчаливым. Он – оно – он не испытывал необходимости бежать, избавляться от мрака внутри. Он был снегопадом, холодным и безжалостным, безмолвным и смертоносным. Он парил и падал, в то время как Стив был тенью – всегда менялся, двигался, нарастал или сжимался.

Поэтому они переезжали, останавливались, и переезжали снова.

Они… сталкивались с людьми. В мире все еще была доброта. Баки… Ассет, кем бы он ни был, хорошо разбирался в технике, судя по всему. Когда они задержались в одном городе, Баки устроился на работу в автомастерскую. Оно… ему это нравилось. Очень. Жилье, которое они сняли (хозяина, похоже, не слишком волновали документы, пока они платили наличными), располагалось недалеко от леса. И Стив согласился задержаться там. Там было… мирно.

Незаметно пролетели два месяца, которые они провели в этом городке. У них появились друзья. Парни и девушки из мастерской стали звать Баки выпить с ними после работы. Он не пошел в первый раз. Но потом пошел – и обнаружил себя в компании славных людей, предлагавших ему дружбу. А потом привел к ним и Стива.

Баки удачнее вписывался в компанию, натягивал на себя иную личину и притворялся, что все в порядке. Стив в лучшем случае был дерганым, а в худшем – порывался сбежать. И все же он улыбался друзьям Баки и легко вошел в их круг. Баки знал, что эти люди считали их обоих ветеранами, переехавшими в маленький город, чтобы попробовать начать жить сначала.

По сути, это было довольно близко к правде.

Так что, так или иначе, все шло довольно хорошо.

Но ничто хорошее не длится вечно.

Однажды вечером они вернулись домой после очередного визита в бар с местными и обнаружили Железного Человека и Черную Вдову на своем диване. Баки немедленно выхватил нож, который всегда носил с собой, и Стив тоже замер в защитной позе в мгновение ока.

– Не совсем такого приветствия я ждал от людей, которым подарил убежище и свою дружбу, когда они в них нуждались, – заметил Тони.

Стив ощетинился рядом с Баки, и Баки инстинктивно шагнул ближе к нему, коснувшись металлической рукой его предплечья, чтобы предостеречь. Стив немедленно отступил и, прищурившись, замер, глядя на Тони.

– Нам пришлось уйти, – сообщил им Баки.

– Могли хотя бы попрощаться. Мы немного запаниковали, знаете ли, – заметил Тони.

Баки почувствовал растущее беспокойство Стива.

– Вы бы попытались остановить нас.

– Разве мы стали бы? – с вызовом спросила Наташа.

Стив передвинулся ближе к Баки и прижался к его боку, прежде чем заговорить:

– Вы хотите забрать нас обратно?

Взгляд Тони смягчился, а Наталья, наоборот, прищурилась.

– Послушай, Кэп, – начал Тони, но Стив только отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я не ваш Кэп. И не смогу им быть. Это слишком… – Стив оборвал себя, отвернулся и выскользнул прочь из дома, окутанный тьмой так плотно, что Баки едва не задохнулся.

Трое оставшиеся в гостиной смотрели ему вслед, хмурясь.

– Мы можем помочь вам, ты знаешь, – сказал Тони.

Баки покачал головой, задержавшись немного, чтобы окинуть взглядом место, ставшее для них со Стивом домом.

– Я уверен, что можете. Просто мы… Нам будет лучше сделать это по-своему, – он замер, прежде чем уйти. – Может быть, мы еще когда-нибудь увидимся снова.

Он прошел мимо них, в их со Стивом спальню, забрал рюкзак, заранее подготовленный, чтобы сорваться в любой момент. Задержался, чтобы уложить и второй рюкзак, поскольку не было причины спешить. Вопреки всем инстинктам, захватил с собой несколько мелочей, памятных для них обоих, в том числе и кое-что из своих инструментов. Но оставил ключи от машины.

А потом выбрался из дома через окно и направил все свои чувства на то, чтобы найти Стива.

Они ушли из города, как только Стив возник рядом, шагая с ним в ногу, и взял его за руку.

* * *

Прошли годы. На них это не отразилось, но оба знали, что стары. И Стиву, и Баки было больше сотни лет. Они пережили рождение, детство, перерождение, войну и муки. Иногда они чувствовали фантомные боли в своих костях, как будто их нестареющие тела знали, что в таком возрасте должны были бы уже стать хрупкими. Они больше нигде не задерживались, не желая, чтобы остальные снова нашли их. Оба жалели о том, что так и не попрощались со своими друзьями из того городка.

Но жить стало на удивление легче. Они стали тенью и снегом: сегодня в одном месте, а завтра уже в другом, неуловимые и не оставляющие за собой следов.

Они не замечали, как бегут годы, но однажды они остановились. Остановились.

Они проезжали какой-то город, и им случилось идти мимо магазина электроники. Один из выставленных на витрине телевизоров показывал новости. О том, что Железный Человек умер в возрасте 96 лет. Умер во сне. Баки смотрел беспомощно, как Стив резко отпрянул, слезы блеснули в уголках его глаз. Баки и сам ощущал, что у него сердце сжалось от грусти, – они и не заметили, как быстро пролетело время.

Это казалось почти невозможным.

Поскольку Стив не мог, Баки проскользнул в магазин и попросил разрешения воспользоваться чьим-нибудь телефоном, чтобы узнать кое-что. Это был 2066 год. Большинство Мстителей либо покинули Землю, либо умерли. Мир… Мир изменился.

Баки вышел и нашел Стива, а потом тихо рассказал ему, плачущему, новости.

Они взялись за руки и уехали так далеко от этого города, как только могли.

* * *

Они нашли сторожку где-то в лесах. Ей требовался ремонт, но зато им наконец было чем заняться. Они перестроили и обновили ее, сооружая временный дом для себя. Стив заметно успокоился, разрисовывая стены замысловатыми узорами. Баки легче дышалось, когда он выстругивал балясины.

Там их и нашла Наталья.

Они не особенно удивились. Она постарела. Но не так, как это случилось бы с обычным человеком ее возраста. Она выглядела лет на шестьдесят, но была до сих пор сильной и гибкой. Она улыбнулась им, когда они удивленно посмотрели на нее с кушетки. Сварила себе кофе и задержалась у них ненадолго.

Она сказала, что тоже перестала следить за временем. Она постарела, как и они, и от холода у нее начинали болеть кости. Ей отдали запасные одеяла, и она стала жить в соседней комнате. И ничего не сказала о том, что они выглядели все такими же молодыми, как в их последнюю встречу.

Сторожка в лесах стала им домом на много лет.

Однажды вечером Наталья Романова заснула, а следующим утром не проснулась. Стив и Баки оба плакали над ее телом, невзирая на слабую улыбку, озарявшую ее лицо.

Они кремировали ее тело, позволив ей вспыхнуть ярко еще разок. Прах, согласно ее воле, они рассеяли с обрыва над берегом. Стив и Баки оба знали, что она счастлива, где бы она ни была. Ее прах разлетелся вместе с птицами. Возможно, это было всего лишь совпадением, что в тот день над обрывом кружил сокол.

Они съехали. В этом доме скопилось слишком много воспоминаний.

* * *

Тучи сгустились над миром. Был 2506 год, когда Баки и Стив оказались в очередном городе, где увидели, как некий «великий человек» проповедует с больших экранов как сделать мир лучше. Баки и Стив были солдатами. Они пошли сражаться в очередной бессмысленной войне, так мало изменившей в истории.

Пошел ли мир прахом?

Города, возможно, но и только. Когда великий человек сгорел дотла, два старика ушли в густую зелень лесов в поисках мира и спокойствия.

Они уже видели гибель стольких империй за свои годы.

А годы все шли.

Однажды, когда они уже давно перестали следить за временем, Баки взял Стива за руку, пока они оба смотрели, как горит еще один город.

– Как думаешь, мы когда-нибудь умрем? – спросил он.

В последнее время Стив стал часто уставать.

– Может быть, – прошептал он.

Они развернулись на месте и вновь растворились как тени, растаяли как снег.


End file.
